Panchos Conejos
Panchos Conejos (English: Rabbit Panchos) is a Mexican animated web series created by Zack Isaac Sanchez. The series is produced by ¡PLOP!. Due to the success of the episodes released on YouTube, a television series is currently in development. The Panchos Conejos concept was pitched by Zack Isaac Sanchez at a contest run at the Morelia International Film Festival. Characters *'Pedro Algodón' (voiced by creator Zack Isaac Sanchez) is a cottontail, naughty and nice in lives Australia. *'Alicia Algodón' (voiced by Liza Ramirez Sanchez) is a European rabbit and Pedro's girlfriend. *'Ángel Algodón' (voiced by Xuxo Dominguez) is Pedro's older brother. He inspired by Benjamin Rabbit from Peter Rabbit. *'Pablo Algodón' (voiced by Memo Aponte) is Pedro's cousin. *'Daniela, Luz, Agustina, Valeria and Patricia Algodón' (voiced by Irene Azuela, Sandra Echeverría, Maite Perroni, Martha Higareda and Leyla Rangel) is Pedro's five sisters. Her inspired by Cottontail, Flopsy and Mopsy Rabbit from Peter Rabbit. *'Mrs. de la Cruz' (voiced by María Santander) is an elderly hedgehog. *'Mr. de la Cruz' (voiced by Jesús Ochoa) is Mrs. de la Cruz's husband. *'Ximena' (voiced by Consuelo Duval) is a goose. *'Rodrigo de la Cruz' (voiced by Emilio Treviño) the son of Mr. and Mrs. de la Cruz. *'José "Pepe" García' (voiced by Yair Prado) is a pig. *'Mrs. Algodón' (voiced by Ninel Conde) is Pedro, Daniela, Luz, Agustina, Valeria, Patricia and Ángel's mother. *'Mr. Algodón' (voiced by Leonardo de Lozanne) is Pedro, Daniela, Luz, Agustina, Valeria, Patricia and Ángel's father. *'Gonzalo Gonzalez' (voiced by Adal Ramones) is a human villain. *'René Gonzalez' (voiced by Jesse Conde) is Gonzalo's uncle. *'Sol Gonzalez' (voiced by Ángela Villanueva) is Gonzalo's aunt. *'Azul Gonzalez' (voiced by Angélica Vale) is Gonzalo's mother. *'Zack Isaac Sanchez' (voiced by himself) is a famous animator. Phase One #Slumber Party/Pijamada #The Adventures of Pedro and Ángel/Las aventuras de Pedro y Ángel #The de la Cruz Family/La familia de la Cruz #Pedro's Dream/El sueño de Pedro #Tin Cottontail/El pequeño conejo #The Sisters Beginning/Las hermanas comenzando #For the Rabbits/Para los conejos #The Gonzalez Family/La familia Gonzalez #Escape from Australia/Escape de Australia #Alien Invasion/Invasión alienígena Phase Two #The Legend of Calchona/La leyenda de la Calchona #Cloud and Stork/Nube y la cigüeña #Cornelius Meets Hilda/Cornelius conoce a Hilda #Happy 14th Anniversary/Feliz 14 aniversario #The Skull/La Calavera #Larvas Orientation Videos for Panchos Conejos Note: This is a series of 9-to-18-minute specials which feature Pedro critiquing rabbits from other stuffs. #The Curse of Luna Nova (featuring Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia: The Movie) #The Curse of Santa Cecilia (featuring Miguel Rivera from Coco) #The Curse of Puebla (featuring Leo San Juan from La Leyenda de la Nahuala) #The Curse of Mars (featuring El Chacas from Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) #The Curse of San Ángel (featuring Manolo Sanchez from The Book of Life) #The Curse of Miracle City (featuring Manny Rievra from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) #The Curse of Acambay (featuring Cornelius and René from The Adventures of Cornelius) #The Curse of Mushroom Kingdom (featuring Mario and Peach from SUper Mario Bros.) #The Curse of New York City (featuring Ninja Turtles from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #The Curse of Pelotillehue (featuring Condorito and Coné from Condorito: The Movie) In other media Pedro Algodón makes a cameo in the The Adventures of Cornelius episode "The Land of Xochimilco". Category:YouTube Category:Comedy Category:2021 Category:Web series Category:Mexican animated television series Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions